Mask of Ice: Snowy Night
by Honeystar of Awesomeclan
Summary: Stormclan and Eclipseclan are all that remains of the four original clans. Join Icekit and Drizzlekit as they go through betrayal, heartbreak, and worse.
1. Allegiances

**Stormclan**

**Leader:** Stormstar- Dark gray tom with one blue eyes and one yellow eye

**Deputy:** Moonspirit- Black she-cat with white speckles and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mintflower- Small gray she-cat with mint green eyes

**Warriors:**

Rushpelt- Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Ashleaf-Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Duskwind-Black tom with silver eyes and white paws

Copperlight- Auburn tom with copper colored eyes

Dewbreeze- Dainty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Flamefang- Strong ginger tom with brown eyes and a white tail tip

Lightningscar- Calico tom with one amber eye and a lightning bolt shaped scar where the other should be

Ivyfeather- Gray tabby she-cat with gentler, olive green eyes

Robinflight- Brown she-cat with a reddish colored belly and lavender eyes

Shadowhawk- Muscular black tom with grey eyes and long claws

Echodawn- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Plumwillow- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Honeywish- White she-cat with splotches of gold and honey colored eyes

**Apprentices:**

Foxpaw- Red tom with brown paws and brown eyes

Fernpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Silverdapple- silver she-cat with deep, caring blue eyes

**Kits:**

Graykit- Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ravenkit- Black tom with a white chest and green eyes

Icekit- White she-kit with ice blue eyes

**Elders:**

Lichencloud- Brown and red she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrysnow- Very old ginger she cat with green eyes

_**Eclipseclan**_

**Leader:** Eclipsestar- Small black she-cat with a white chest and paws and yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Redpool- Dark ginger tom with orange eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Bluesage- Young, blue gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Splashheart- White tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Quickfoot- Brown tom with green eyes

Minnowjump- Gray tabby cat with light blue eyes

Vinetail – Calico tom with stunning green eyes

Sharpfang- Muscular black tom with blue eyes

Rockpath- Light gray tom with light green eyes

Cloudypelt- Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloverleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with clover green eyes

Finchfeather- Pale ginger, almost yellow she-cat with yellow eyes and black speckles

Sweetsong- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Jaywing- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Silentgaze- Jet black she-cat with deep blue eyes

Rosefur- Very light red she-cat with golden-colored eyes

Tigerstripe- Orange tom with cinnamon colored stripes and a white belly; Dark brown eyes

**Apprentices:**

Amberpaw- Orange and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Thornpaw- Pale ginger tom with long claws and fangs, and blue eyes

**Queens:**

Meadowdream- Gray tabby with white belly and paws and sparkling blue eyes

Spottedfur- Tortoiseshell with green eyes

**Kits:**

Sunnykit- Pale ginger she-kit with warm, honey colored eyes

Firekit- Fiery ginger she-cat with striking blue eyes

Ghostkit- Black she-kit with lavender eyes

Dizzykit- Brown tabby tom with very dark brown eyes

Drizzlekit- Small, light gray tom with light blue eyes

**Elders:**

Addertooth- White tom with green eyes

**Edit- Mini Chapter - 2nd Prologue**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Leafpaw sifted through the herbs, trying to find the poppy seeds. _No, that's not it. Nope, nope, why is there a mouse in here? _She shrugged and slid it to the side. _Success!_ She placed them in a separate pile and soon finished sorting through the rest of the herbs. Suddenly, she smelled an unfamiliar scent._ Who..._

She spun around to see the outline of a cat. Stars shined in her pelt, and her barely visible face had a solemn look on it. Leafpool studied the figure carefully. _It must be a Starclan cat...I wonder what it's doing here..._ The mysterious cat outline gave a faint smile.

"You probably don't know me. I'm Robinwing, your great-grandmother."

"What are you doing here?" Leafpaw asked. Robinwing did not answer, but turned around to see Cinderpelt heading toward the medicine den.

"The thunder will die down, yet the storm only begins. Your savior hides behind a mask of ice. " She disappeared as Cinderpelt entered the den.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit frightened." Cinderpelt asked worriedly.

"...It's nothing." Leafpaw said, shaking her head. _What does it mean?_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Yeah, I know it's crappy, but I only did it so this story didn't get reported.


	2. Green Eyes

**NO POV**

Icekit looked over at her mother. Fast asleep. Perfect. This was her chance to sneak out! She tiptoed out of camp, being careful no one saw her. After making sure of this, she turned and ran. She had no idea where she was going, but she almost felt like she was supposed to go this way. Before long, she had come across a peculiar scent. She followed it with no idea as to what it was. If she'd known, Icekit would have ran back to camp as fast as she could. Well, she didn't. When she saw the source of the scent, her eyes grew as large as saucers. It looked over at her. Icekit didn't know what it was. The muzzle, the tail, the striking red pelt. They were all new to her. But standing before her, its eyes looking at her hungrily, was a fox.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''EVIL PAGE BREAK IS DISTRACTING YOU FROM PLOT''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Drizzlekit's POV**

I followed the hunting patrol out of camp, making sure I wasn't seen. _Ugh. Firekit and her dares. They're so barbaric. Oh well, what does it matter? At least I'll get to see outside of camp!_ I silently followed them until I tripped over a fallen tree branch.

"OW!" The patrol turned around.

"Drizzlekit? What are you doing here?" Sweetsong scolded.

"You should be in the nursery!" Thornpaw added. Jaywing and Silentgaze watched in complete silence. But I didn't notice them. I was busy looking at the semi-transparent, fiery ginger cat that stood before me. His green eyes sparkled. _Oh! He must be a Starclan cat! But, then, why does he smell so weird? _ He beckoned for me to follow him, and I did. The patrol tried to catch up with us, but it was like the stranger was somehow making me faster. The cat led me to a clearing. Here, I saw a fox attacking a kit. The kit looked like she was from Stormclan. I'd help her, but the fox looks so scary! I looked back over at the cat to find that he was fading quickly.

"Good luck, little one." He whispered in my air before disappearing completely. The patrol burst into the clearing before attacking the fox. I don't like gore, so I won't get into the details. But the fox lied before the patrol, dead, in what must have been five minutes. I padded over to the kit, who was shaking and trembling.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I was just attacked by a fox that could have ripped me to shreds in seconds. Do you THINK I'm okay?" Before I could comment on her sarcasm, a dark gray tom darted over to the kit!

"Icekit!" He panted. "What are you doing, sneaking out like that? We were worried sick!" Only then did he look up and take in the situation. After seeing the fox, he continued.

"You are coming with me RIGHT now!" He picked the kit up and walked away.

"The same goes for you." Sweetsong said. "Come on. Let's go back to camp."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''RANDOM PAGE BREAK'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Icekit's POV**

Dad set me down, but not before mom came rushing over.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She started pestering me with questions. I glanced at the other cats. Most had looked amused or annoyed, but Foxpaw looked at me with great sadness, as if I'd broken his heart. Honeywish refused to meet my eyes, Fernpaw just stared at the ground, and one or two others did the same. _Did I miss something?_ Foxpaw walked over slowly.

"Don't ever do ANYTHING like that again." Why was he acting so weird? Why does he care, anyway? I sighed. Some people are just so confusing. I padded back into the nursery, my head hanging low. But, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a fiery ginger pelt, and stunning green eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yep, that's it for the first chapter! If you want to know what's going on with Foxpaw without the wait, check out Mask of Ice: Prologue.


End file.
